Letting Go
by Parasitic Eve
Summary: Sequel to Whispers of the Past. With his last concert Takao is finally letting go. Kaitakao


I OWN NOTHING =(

btw the song had to be altered… since Takao's not a girl… hahaha

**Letting Go**

A young man moved silently in his dressing room. Running a leather hand through his midnight blue hair Takao sighed softly. This was his last concert. He just couldn't continue like this anymore. The inspiration that drove him to sing was long gone now. After so many years of waiting and hoping he still hadn't heard from Kai. Closing his eyes painfully Takao sat down. Maybe there was another way to reach him. Maybe he should stop. Takao wasn't sure what he should do. He wasn't sure if he was ready to let go. He just wasn't sure anymore. Hearing his named being called Tyson sighed. Another song to sing but this song was different. This time Tyson wasn't going to hold on. He was going to let go.

Running through the hall to get to the stage in a panic to get there Takao missed the man that stood at the other end of the hall. With unsure eyes the man turned away throwing the flowers he had brought in to a near by trashcan. Stuffing his hands in his pocket Kai sighed in frustration.

**Takao's POV**

I've tried, oh god I've tried. Every day I pushed on and every day another part of me died. I just don't know what to do with my self anymore. Everything I've done was built on the image, on the dream… the fantasy of you. You were just that I suppose. Just a dream I could never reach; my perfect dream. Am I really ready to let that dream finally slip my fingers? Was I ready to admit that it's over?

_Kai…_

**Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity**

Was it really that long ago when you left us? When you left me… is it finally over, Kai? Have I reached my limits? I touched the stars but I wanted more… I wanted you. Have I fallen so fast, so far? The crowd is cheering but I don't now why. I'm dying inside and all I can see is happy faces; none of them yours though… none of them. Were we really that young once, so happy and so alive? I think I understand now, Kai. I want to be alive again. I want to live.

_I…  
_  
**I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big boy now  
And big boys don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry**

I love you, Kai. Every part of me loved you but I can't take the pain anymore. I can't take the loneliness anymore, Kai. I've waited for you and I will probably wait for you my whole life but I think it's finally time for me to move on. It's finally time I let that dream slip through my fingers and live.

_Am…_

**The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay**

Do you ever think of me, Kai? Do you ever hear me sing? Did you know I was singing for you, no one else but you? I can't keep waiting for you. I'm nearly at the edge and all I can see is the emptiness. I can't see anything ahead of me anymore. I'm stuck between the world and you. Which one should I choose?

_Sorry…_

**I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big boy now  
And big boys don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry**

I hope you are proud of me, Kai; proud that I've gone so far… proud that I'm hanging on. I loved you, Kai. I'll miss the past we had. I'll weep for the future we never will have. I'll cherish the love that I once carried.

**Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity**

It's hurting again. The pain is burning every inch of me. I'm crying. I'm crying one last time. The cries escape my throat and I fall on to my knees. I keep singing, I don't know for whom but I'm singing through the tears and the pain. Letting go of that dream was ripping me apart. I know I have to do it, I know I can't stay the way I am but it hurts.

**I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big boy now  
And big boys don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry**

_It's finally over…_

**La Da Da Da Da Da**

It's time for me to be alive again… It's time for me to stop crying.

**End Takao's POV**

In the crowd one lonely figure stood in the back with sadden eyes. He understood the song. He understood what it meant. Kai knew that he had let it slip through his finger. He thought he was ready for today. Ready to go see that beautiful dragon again and tell him he was there. He was always there. Kai wanted to tell so many things but he knew it was really too late for them.

He felt to sick to move or even acknowledge the fact that Takao had abruptly stop singing. He felt too frustrated at him self to notice the awed silence that took over the sea of fans. He felt too broken to register someone screaming his name. Kai felt so lost. It was only when Kai slowly got up to leave did he notice the silence. He finally noticed all those eyes staring at him. He finally saw Takao's large almost fearful eyes staring at him. Kai didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. Fear overtook him and he thought he would collapse under it all. His suddenly feather light leather trench coat felt too heavy on his shoulders.

Takao saw him. His dragon knew he was there. Kai tried to move. He tried to look aloof and just head for the door but when his legs started to move he found them walking in the opposite direction. He was headed right for Takao. Storm blue eyes met deep gray eyes and the world stop moving. Fear and hurt shown through the dragon's eyes while shame and sadness broke through the phoenix's eyes yet in a small light of hope burst inside of Takao; one last time.

"I… I must dreaming," Takao whispered uncertain fear tore at his heart "It can't be you… it just can't." Kai cringed inwardly.

"You can't be Kai," Takao fell to his knees in front of Kai. "I wanted… I was going to…why?" Reaching down Takao slowly laid a hand on Kai's cheek. The warm flesh under his fingers sent wave of warmth through him. Kai tilted his head towards the hand that held him. Maybe it wasn't over yet. Maybe it wasn't too late for them. Closing his eyes briefly Kai took a deep breath. Finally taking the chance he had missed so many times, finally stepping out of the shadow that he had cowardly stayed in.

"I'm sorry." Takao cried. He had waited so long for Kai, so long for his love. Kai reached up and laid a hand over the one that cradled his face so gently.

"I'm here Takao, it's me… I know… I know it's taken me so long," Kai said softly as he took Takao's other hands. "But I'm here now… I don't want to leave you, ever again… I love you." Kai finally finished and surprised to find the sobbing dragon's arms fully wrapped around Kai's shoulders. Takao slid off the stage to hold Kai to him and buried his face in to his neck.

"You idiot! You stupid stupid idiot." Was all Takao could get out as he clung to the older male. Wrapping his arms around his beloved angel Kai closed his eyes and held him close.

"I love you, Takao I won't ever leave you again, if you will have me." Kai breathed in Takao's sent and buried his face in his wild midnight blue hair.

"I love you, Kai," Takao held on tightly, almost disparately, to afraid that the man holding him would disappear. "Don't ever leave me again you stupid grumpy sourpuss."

"Never again." Kai stated simply. Maybe it wasn't too late.

"Never again." Takao mumbled in to his neck as he crying slowed down. Maybe he didn't have to let go.

The crowd cheered through their tears

**End**

=) hope you guys enjoyed it. I wasn't sure if I should put it up. Since I thought the ending of Whispers from the Past was really good. Although I suppose it was a bit mean to leave it at that. Anyways =) hope you guys enjoyed the thrill ride of emotions.


End file.
